DESCRIPTION: We propose developing a patient education CD-ROM for adults newly diagnosed with cancer. The program is intended to: 1) reduce anticipatory distress; 2) help patients participate actively in their care; 3) facilitate adaptive coping via behavioral self-management; and 4) promote empowerment and enhance the capacity for self-advocacy. The program seeks to limit users exposure to and facilitate resistance against the potential negative psychosocial consequences of illness and treatment. The empowerment of people with cancer can facilitate better medical outcomes and the provision of higher quality care. The interactive CD-ROM format seeks to reduce barriers of limited literacy, the need for flexibility in delivery (to account for the complex time demands of people newly diagnosed with cancer), and limitations imposed by physical illness that are common for those beginning treatment. The program will allow individuals to target their specific concerns at their own pace while maximizing privacy. The use of computer technology allows material to be presented in an engaging, interactive format with visually enhanced explanations. The program will be developed with special sensitivity to consumer literacy and developed for a literacy level consistent with the general population. Phase I addressed development of the structure and content for the intervention program. Phase II will entail production of a completed version of the program, a clinical trial to test the efficacy and safety of the program, and an evaluation of end-user.